Practical Perfection
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: My first Mary Poppins fic! This scene takes place at the end of the musical, after Mary kisses Bert on the cheek. It's a sweet scene, and I got the impression that Bert and Mary would get together on her next assignment...


Practical Perfection

Author: BroadwayStarlet

Source: Mary Poppins

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing. _Mary Poppins _belongs to P.L. Travers, Walt Disney, Cameron Mackintosh, Disney Theatricals, the Sherman Brothers, as well as the screenwriters, playwrights, and composers that have brought this story to life. Thanks also go to the lovely actors who have brought these characters to life: Julie Andrews, Dick Van Dyke, Laura Michelle Kelly, Caroline Sheen, Ashley Brown, and Gavin Lee.

Author's Note: I love _Mary Poppins _the movie and the stage musical. This scene takes place at the end of the musical, after Mary kisses Bert on the cheek. It's a sweet scene, and I got the impression that Bert and Mary would get together on Mary's next assignment. But unfortunately, we never get to see Mary beyond her adventures with the Banks family. I have never read the _Mary Poppins _books (though I intend to eventually), so the situations and back-story are my invention, so if the facts don't add up, that's why. It's just my imagination running wild. I also haven't memorized the scripts the movie or the stage musical. This little scene came to me and I thought I'd write it, but the flashbacks just sort of spilled out! Hope you enjoy my first _Mary Poppins_ fic.

* * *

Mary Poppins felt a surge of affection for Bert as he handed her the beautiful bouquet of flowers. Suddenly she felt unsure about her impending departure, as if she still had business to attend to. The wind was still calling her, and she could feel the pull of her parrot umbrella, trying to lift her into the air already. Ignoring it with all her will, she said, "Oh, Bert, thank you."She reached his side, and rose onto her toes to kiss his cheek softly.

Both a little shocked by the kiss – Mary by her own impulse to do it – and Bert by the fact that he'd always asked for (and been denied) a kiss until now – they stood there close to each other, trying to breathe naturally.

Mary felt the wind pull annoyingly again at her umbrella, and she moved away from him, lifting her umbrella into the air. "Goodbye, Bert, till we meet again." A gush of wind pulled at her, but her feet did not leave the ground.

She realized why a moment later. Bert was holding her hand.

"Bert…" she scolded in her usual disapproving tone of voice.

"Anything can happen, Mary," he said. "Isn't that what you've always said?"

"Yes, Bert, but…"

He pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her close. "I love you, Mary Poppins," he whispered into her hair. "Always 'ave, always will."

Scolding him again would do no good, and Mary herself wasn't sure if she could speak. She couldn't remember a time before now when she was at a loss for words. Bert, her dearest friend, and her only constant in her line of duty, loved her. She wasn't surprised, not surprised at all. He _had _always asked for a kiss every time he saw her, and they had seen each other on her days off, every second Tuesday, since she'd first become a nanny in London…

They'd even first met on a Tuesday in the park. It was her first assignment ever, and though inexperienced, she had an instinct to take the charges to the park. To her own surprise (though she didn't let the children see her alarm), strange things began to happen. Statues came to life, Bert's paintings became real scenes, and even colors altered from reality. Bert was there with her – explaining that this was expected. She wasn't an ordinary nanny, he'd told her. She was magical.

Bert himself was somewhat mysterious and seemed to possess some powers. It seemed that wherever she went, she would find him. She learned to find comfort in this. Every few months, she would change children, after fulfilling her duties of repairing a damaged family, and move on to the next family that needed her. But Bert was always there.

Sometimes she would see previous charges. They would smile and wave vacantly, realizing that they recognized her but unsure of why or where they knew her. This, though she'd never admit it, saddened her. She knew that she'd left a lasting impression on these children and their families, but they didn't remember her. When Mary left, the families' memories would be altered, and they would remain "practically perfect" as she left them, but they would have no memory of the magical nanny who changed them.

That first assignment had been years ago; she'd learned to embrace her powers and use them to her advantage. Even after many families, and many children, Mary found solace knowing that Bert would be there waiting for her to bring the new charges to the park. Then they would go on a magical adventure.

"Bert…" Mary Poppins finally found words. "You are the sweetest man I have ever known. But you know that admitting feelings deeper than companionship or friendship, especially in my line of duty, would be foolish. I appreciate your openness and your affection, but…"

"Mary Poppins, don't try to be strong," Bert told her. "You know you don't believe what you're saying."

He could always see right through her façade. "Bert, this isn't any easier for me."

"Then why try to take the easy way out – why not try to live by your own philosophy for once? 'Go and chase your dreams, you won't regret it.'"

"Oh, Bert…" she tried again. Though she knew he was right.

The wind impatiently pulled at her again, but Bert pulled her closer, and wrapped her in his arms. Mary was being literally and emotionally pulled in two different directions. She sighed into his embrace, finding unexpected comfort knowing that he understood her, her duties, everything. He always understood…

* * *

Bert leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Bert kissed her deeply, knowing that if he didn't kiss her with every bit of love he could muster, she might not realize just how serious he was about his feelings. This is what he'd wanted to do since he saw her. His desire to kiss her and to hold her hadn't changed since the first day she marched into the park with her first charges.

His desire for her had grown stronger as the years passed, and his love burned painfully if she took an assignment out of London or if she didn't find a new assignment within a few days of leaving the last family. In her absence, his paintings and songs were mournful and colorless, and even the park regulars noticed the difference, though they didn't know why.

Mary Poppins had always been stunningly beautiful – soft brown hair pulled into a bun (He'd always wished he could take her hair out of a bun, and run his fingers though her soft curls), the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, soft ivory skin, perfect red lips, posture and poise even the Queen would be jealous of, as well as ladylike prim and properness that made him find her even sweeter and more desirable.

She indeed was practically perfect – and she knew it. She had that tape measure remind her every single time she measured her newest children. His memory flashed to the moment she approached him in the park on her third assignment. The children had been playing by the stream with wooden toy boats…

"Bert, I measured the children this morning," she'd begun. Her tone was almost fearful.

"As you always do, Mary," he said, continuing to sketch a tree across the park.

"But Bert, instead of measures in numbers, there were words."

Bert had heard of Mary's powers before, but this was indeed new. "Words? What words?"

"Well, the younger girl was 'Sweet unless asked to share' and the older girl was 'Nosy and inclined to temper tantrums.' The tape seems to measure their character, not their height!"

"'Andy trick, won't it be?" he asked.

"I suppose so, Bert," she said, wringing her hands. "But then the children asked me to measure myself."

He looked suddenly more interested. "Well?"

"It said, and I quote, 'Practically perfect in every way.'"

Bert broke into a grin. "I always thought you were perfect. It seems whatever made you a magical nanny in the first place believes you've achieved practical perfection. That's your measure of character. Congratulations, Mary."

"But Bert…"

"'Ow 'bout a jolly holiday?"

Mary smiled finally. "Alright, Bert."

Mary had grown to live up to her measurement, and slowly began to believe it. If Bert didn't know her better, he would've said she was vain, but he still thought she was the sweetest, most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. It didn't hurt to be aware of one's beauty, did it?

* * *

Mary broke the kiss, breathless. She rested her head against his chest, knowing that she didn't have long before the wind insisted that it carry her away, but she wanted to savor this moment as long as she could. Bert loved her. He'd kissed her. Her heart was fluttering at the thought of him and how he touched her. Finally she let her guard down and let him see past her prim and proper façade. She had feelings, just like everyone else.

She finally broke the silence, feeling another pull of the wind. "Bert," she said softly, barely audible.

"Mmm?"

"I love you, too." The wind was indeed impatient and gushed harder than ever. "Bert, it's time."

"No, not yet." He took her carpet bag from her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Hold on to me and let the wind take us. I'm not ready to let you go."

She eyed him for a moment, trying to decide if he was completely insane or not. The thought of leaving him now was especially painful to her. She nodded and held him to her. She let the next brush of wind raise her arm with the umbrella, and to her surprise, Bert's plan worked. She leaned her head against his chest as the wind lifted them both off the ground.

Bert's lips found hers again. They kissed as the wind took them through the clouds to hide them from people below. Finally the wind set them down a few streets over, in front of Bert's house in the middle of London.

"I'll always be here for you. I'm content knowing that you love me and that we'll be together when you're here and on your days off. I love you, Mary Poppins," Bert said. He hugged her tightly to his chest. "Now go on, there are children who need you. But don't forget that I need you too. I'll see you next Tuesday then?"

She nodded and smiled. "Or on the first day with the children. I'll probably bring them to the park. I love you, my dear Bert." She stood on her toes to kiss him again. "But Bert," she whispered, "I do believe you finally pressed your advantage…"

"And for that I should be sorry, but I'm not," he grinned.

"Oh, Bert…" she smiled.

"Goodbye, Mary Poppins. Don't stay away too long."

"I won't."

The wind gushed again and lifted her in the air. Bert let go of her gloved hand and waved. She blew him a quick kiss then let her umbrella take her to the clouds to wait for her next assignment.


End file.
